BETWEEN US Chapter 2 (LOVE SEQUEL)
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: "Kook-ah. Kau mungkin bosan mendengarkan aku mengucapkan kata ini padamu. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kook-ah." [BTS fanfict, jikook, Minkook, Kookmin, Jungkook, Jimin] RnR juseyo


**BETWEEN US (LOVE SQUEL)**

 ** _Jungkook POV_**

Aku kira hari ini adalah kesempatanku bersamanya. Free day 1 minggu yang diberikan oleh management, rupanya tak lantas membuat semua member BTS pulang kerumah masing-masing. Di dorm yang tak lumayan luas ini masih menyisakan Hoseok hyung, Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung, tentu saja termasuk aku.

Aku tak mungkin pulang, dirumah pasti hanya ada Bibi Jang, yang sudah 5 tahun setia menjaga rumahku. _Orangtuaku_? Kemana lagi kalau tak bekerja. Aku bahkan tak tahu mereka sekarang dimana, yang jelas mereka tak sedang berada di tanah yang sama seperti yang ku pijak sekarang.

Hoseok hyung tak pulang karena alasan yang hampir sama denganku. Keluarganya sedang melakukan traveling ke eropa. Aku masih ingat saat Hoseok hyung menangis karena ditelepon oleh ibunya. Bahkan, Jin hyung sampai kesusahan menenangkannya.

Beda dengan Yoongi hyung, hyungku satu itu sepertinya benar-benar tergila-gila dengan ruang rekaman. Entah sudah berapa lagu yang ia ciptakan. Dia bahkan bisa berjam-jam diruang rekaman tanpa memerdulikan jam makannya. Aku bahkan ragu, apakah dia mandi atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya, tentu saja kekasihnya sekaligus orang yang paling kucintai yang akan begitu sabar merawatnya. Mengantarkan makanan dan bahkan menyelimutinya saat dia ketiduran diruang rekaman. Sungguh aku sangat iri dengan Yoongi hyung.

Aku memeluk gulingku dengan erat. Memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, mencoba memenuhi pikiranku dengan lagu yang sedang kudengarkan melalui earphone kecilku. Tapi rupanya semua itu tak berguna. Bahkan sekarang pikiranku dipenuhi dengan orang itu.

 _Apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan kekasihnya?_ Uhh, bayangan konyol mulai berputar memenuhi pikiranku. Membuat hatiku sesak hingga tanpa kusadari ujung-ujung jariku nyeri karena meremas guling yang kupeluk dengan eratnya. Mencoba mengenyahkan semua pikiran dan perasaan yang memenuhiku saat ini.

Aku mengernyit kaget saat kurasakan ada yang menyentuh pundakku. Kubuka kelopak mataku yang sedari tadi kututup erat-erat untuk mengenyahkan pikiran konyol dalam otakku. Dengan enggan kulepas earphone yang sedari tadi menyumbat telingaku.

"Ada apa hyung?" ucapku malas tanpa mengubah posisiku yang masih memeluk gulingku dengan erat.

"Dasar pemalas. Ayo bangun! Kami ingin pergi belanja, kau mau ikut?" Hoseok hyung berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi setengah badanku.

"Aku tidak ikut hyung. kalian pergi saja." Ucapku menarik selimutku dari Hoseok hyung.

"Dasar pemalas! Ayo bangun." Hoseok hyung sungguh tak mudah menyerah.

"Aku sungguh tak mau hyung… aku sedang tak mood untuk keluar." Ucapku mulai sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Aku akan kesana dengan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin."

 _Aku menginginkan yang terakhir hyung._

"Tidak, terima kasih hyung" ucapku menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Kalau kau ingin sesuatu, kirim pesan ke kami." Ucap Hoseok hyung terakhir kali, sebelum menutup pintu kamarku. Aku mendesah pelan. Kesal dengan pikiranku sendiri. Maafkan aku Hoseok hyung, aku mungkin akan semakin bad mood jika ikut kalian bertiga.

Aku meraih ponselku yang sedari tadi tergeletak disamping bantalku. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat iseng yang sebenarnya memang aku inginkan. _Ingat bukan?_ Hoseok hyung bilang aku bisa mengirim pesan jika menginginkan sesuatu. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Sangat ingin malah.

Aku melemparkan ponselku dengan asal kesamping. Tak peduli ada balasan atau tidak dari orang yang aku kirimi pesan. Memasang earphone ku lagi dan menambah volume yang ada dibadan samping earphone kesayanganku ini.

 ** _Jungkook POV end_**

Jimin menatap orang yang ada didepannya lekat. Memperhatikan orang itu yang bahkan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Setengah dahinya yang dipenuhi dengan rambut hitamnya. Bulu matanya yang hitam menjulang. Garis hidungnya yang tinggi dan bibirnya yang…

Matanya begitu lekat memandang benda mungil berwarna merah itu. Hingga tanpa disadarinya jarak mereka semakin dekat. Dia bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari orang yang ada didepannya. Lupa dengan tarikan nafasnya sendiri. Dipejamkannya matanya saat jarak diantara mereka begitu tipis. Menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah itu. Menekankan bibirnya diatas bibir itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Dia sampai tak menyadari saat sang pemilik bibir membelalakkan matanya kaget hingga tanpa sengaja mendorong pelan tubuhnya.

"Hy-hyung.." Jungkook membelalakkan matanya kaget. Tak percaya dengan orang yang berada didepannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa ada disini. Kau sedang belanja dengan hoseok hyung dan Yoongi hyung kan?" ucap Jungkook sambil melepas earphone yang menancap ditelinganya.

"Kau yang memanggilku kesini Kook-ah." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis, direbahkannya badannya disamping Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi aku tak mengira kau benar-benar kesini hyung."

"Aku bisa membuat seribu alasan Kook-ah. Aku tak mungkin mengabaikan keinginanmu begitu saja." Ucap Jimin sambil memiringkan badannya, menghadap Jungkook lekat dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Apakah Yoongi hyung akan baik-baik saja hyung?" ucap Jungkook dengan nada khawatir, meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya begitu senang dengan keberadaan orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Tenanglah Kook, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Ucap Jimin. Perlahan dia merapatkan dirinya kearah Jungkook. Tangannya secara naluriah merangkul pinggang itu dengan lembutnya. Menarik Jungkook menempel ke tubuhnya.

"Aku berharap memiliki banyak waktu seperti ini denganmu Kook-ah." Ucap Jimin pelan sambil mengusap rambut hitam Jungkook. Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya erat kepinggang Jimin. Menelusupkan kepalanya kedada Jimin. Memenuhi syaraf penciumannya dengan aroma tubuh Jimin.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku juga sangat mengharapkannya." Ucap Jungkook pelan. Ada perasaan kelu yang menyeruak dengan kuatnya dari dalam hatinya. Rasa yang didominasi perasaan bersalah pada Yoongi Hyung dan kekasihnya sendiri. Perasaan itu begitu sama kuatnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang meledak karena keberadaan Jimin disampingnya.

"Kook-ah. Kau mungkin bosan mendengarkan aku mengucapkan kata ini padamu. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kook-ah." Jimin mencium puncak kepala Jungkook dalam. Seakan mengucapkan mantra agar Jungkook menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Aku tak mungkin bosan hyung. karena aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Jungkook sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Jimin. Mencoba menghapus perasaan kelu diantara mereka. Melupakan segala hal yang harus atau tak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Karena untuk saat ini saja, mereka ingin menjadi egois. Tanpa memikirkan yang lainnya. Hanya mereka dan cinta mereka.

 **…**

 **…** **.**

 **From : Jungkook**

 **To : Minmin Hyung**

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tahu hyung, aku selalu menginginkanmu."_**

 _3 Minutes later_

 **From : Jimin**

 **To : Bunny Kookie**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku lebih menginginkanmu Kook-ah."_**

Gomawo yang udah membaca. RnR juseyo J


End file.
